


Cuarenta y ocho horas (y contando)

by frozenyogurt



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Character Study, Coda, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen, timing is everything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando pide asilo en su casa, Tyra sólo le da cuarenta y ocho horas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuarenta y ocho horas (y contando)

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en el 2x07, Pantherama, así que básicamente spoilers leves de la primera y segunda temporada.

—Cuarenta y ocho horas, ni una más— es la sentencia antes de dejarlo pasar, más una clara advertencia de no acercarse a su habitación. Tyra lo dice todo con tal convicción que si se tratara de otra persona, se vería realmente amenazante. Pero Tim conoce todos sus gestos y mañas, no hay nada de Tyra Collette que pueda asustarlo realmente, al menos no por cinco minutos seguidos. Por eso se instala a sus anchas en el sofá, su nueva cama, por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Sigue la silueta de Tyra hasta la cocina, la observa con detenimiento abrir la nevera y servirse un vaso de jugo. No toma mucho tiempo para que ella alce una ceja, mirándolo desafiante.   
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—¿No vas a ofrecerle ni un vaso de agua a tu nuevo inquilino?— se cubre la mitad del rostro con un cojín del sofá, tapando la sonrisa que podría dejarlo sin lugar dónde dormir. Tyra continúa el duelo de miradas durante unos instantes más, mientras termina su jugo y vuelve a guardar el resto.  
  
—Tu tiempo está corriendo, Riggins— dice sin más, desapareciendo al final del pasillo.  


 

 

**

 

Tyra le sorprende con Mindy unas cuantas horas después, casi al caer la noche. No es que estén haciendo nada malo, toman un par de cervezas frente a la televisión y discuten de fútbol. Nada realmente fuera de lugar, pero la rodilla de Mindy se roza contra la suya y para Tyra es una clara señal de alarma. Le da un tirón para ponerlo en pie y le insiste, prácticamente a viva voz que ni se le ocurra.   
  
—No, es un gran no. No vas a venir a mi casa a manosear a mi hermana en el sofá, Riggins, eso sí que no.  
  
—Vamos, no exageres…  
  
—No, no voy a oír tus excusas— vuelve a darle otro tirón de la camisa, desafiándolo con la mirada altiva. Sin parpadear, como hace siempre que amenaza— no necesito recordarte que el reloj sigue corriendo— se lo dice con un tono casi dulce, que contrasta con una sonrisa forzada y antes que él pueda decirle una vez más que está exagerando las cosas, se da media vuelta. El portazo le indica que ya no hay derecho a réplica.   


 

**

 

Intenta disculparse la mañana siguiente, lo cual resulta muy difícil porque no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué está pidiendo disculpas. Tan sólo se acerca a la cocina mientras Tyra se prepara el desayuno. Sus hombros se rozan y ella finge ignorarle, pero Tim la conoce demasiado bien. Cada vez que arruga la nariz de ese modo, es porque su juego de indiferencia está a punto de reventar.   
  
—Tyra, no quiero que pienses…  
  
—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí?—entonces se ladea hasta él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Tim siente la boca seca. Sabe que está atrapado y que haga lo que haga, no podrá mentirle. Aquello no sería tanto problema si la verdad no fuera tan dolorosa, si no le quemara la garganta, así que baja la mirada antes de responder.   
  
—Billy y Jackie, ellos están saliendo… y digamos que… necesito algo de tiempo antes de acostumbrarme ¿sabes? Es todo…— hace amago de encogerse de hombros, es la única explicación que puede darle, más o menos se acerca a la verdad. Necesita tiempo. No sabe exactamente cuánto, pero ahora mismo no puede vivir bajo el mismo techo que su hermano.   
  
Cuando alza la vista, está esperando que ella le regañe, que arrugue las cejas y le diga por enésima vez que es un inmaduro. Que no le valdrá estar huyendo siempre de los problemas o algo por el estilo, pues cuando estaban juntos y discutían, esos siempre eran temas recurrentes. Espera el ataque como si estuviera en el campo de fútbol, atrincherándose contra la repisa de la cocina, pero Tyra tan sólo asiente lentamente y desliza el emparedado recién hecho hasta él.  
  
—Aliméntate bien Riggins…— curva los labios en una tenue sonrisa, sólo dura unos instantes porque endurece su gesto otra vez— tu cerebro necesita combustible para pensar qué vas a hacer cuando tu tiempo en mi casa se termine.  
  
Tim da un mordisco al emparedado después que ella se va de la cocina. Está delicioso.  


 

**

 

La observa ese día con detenimiento en el instituto. Camina junto a ella sin mirarla, jugando a los encuentros casuales pero lo cierto es que la platicar con Julie por las escaleras. Mira de reojo cómo Landry se esfuerza por mantener su ritmo al caminar y se fija cuando deja los libros de la última clase en el casillero. Quiere creer que ella no se ha dado cuenta ni una sola vez, se aferra a esa idea pensando que en caso contrario ya le habría reclamado.   
  
Piensa en llevarla a casa, la idea cruza por su mente con una inocencia casi infantil, transportándose por instantes al pasado. Cuando Tyra se fijaba en él con una sonrisa y deslizaba la mano debajo de su chaqueta de los Panthers. Sabe que ya no puede volver al pasado pero a veces cuando estás perdido, no puedes evitar buscar un lugar conocido y seguro, aunque éste ya no te pertenezca.   
  
Sin embargo se detiene a mitad de camino, cuando reconoce la silueta que está junto a ella. La larga cabellera morena es inconfundible y Tim se queda allí, mirándolas conversar a lo lejos. La mezcla perfecta de lo que fue y pudo ser, con lo que jamás podrá ser. Pasado y fantasía.   
  
No hay nada qué hacer, y regresa a casa Collette solo.  


 

**

 

Sale del baño todavía con el pelo húmedo, secándose el exceso con una toalla y lo primero que nota es la luz de la sala encendida. Tyra está en una esquina de la sala, con un libro en su regazo y un lápiz en la mano, parece realmente concentrada, ajena a todo lo que ocurra a su alrededor. Sabe que no puede decírselo (mucho menos ahora) pero en los momentos en que lucía así de absorta es cuando más hermosa le parecía. A veces no puede evitar preguntarse cómo serían las cosas diferentes si…  
  
—Tim, deja de jugar al acosador pervertido, ese papel no te queda conmigo— por momentos no sabe si le ha descubierto unos horas atrás, pero pronto se da cuenta que el tono es distinto. Tyra le regala una sonrisa antes de alzar la vista y sabe que está bromeando, siente un peso menos en el estómago. Da un par de pasos al frente, por un momento piensa en apoyarse en el brazo del sofá, pero decide no tentar su suerte y toma asiento en el otro extremo. El silencio de ambos y aunque ella no parezca incómoda, Tim quiere decir algo o terminará por volverse loco. Después de todo, el silencio entre los dos solía significar el preámbulo de algo más, él todavía lo tiene presente.   
  
—Así que… todo listo para el Pantherama ¿eh?— Tyra asiente con una media sonrisa, echándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Tim la observa de perfil y no piensa demasiado antes de preguntar lo siguiente— ¿Vas a ir con Landry? No… no me mires así, es una pregunta genuina, es sólo que me gustaría saber por qué… quiero decir, él no es exactamente tu tipo…  
  
—Riggins, yo no estoy preguntándote sobre tus avances o tropezones con Garrity, así que podemos dejar ese tema por la paz— ni siquiera levanta la voz, pero él la conoce lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ahí escondida en algún lugar está la duda, el temor a lo desconocido. Piensa por instantes que tal vez Landry (tal vez Lyla) no sea el problema.  
  
—Si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que eso vaya a ningún lado de todas formas— no hay amargura en sus palabras, tan sólo resignación. Antes lo tomaba con humor, ahora sabe con certeza que Lyla era una fantasía, que se desvanece día con día.   
  
Se acomoda mejor en el sofá, mientras ella ladea el cuerpo un poco, lo suficiente para acortar distancias. Tyra tiene los ojos fijos en él, sin parpadear, y Tim se mueve por instinto, extendiendo la mano hasta rozar su mejilla. El contacto es suave, conocido, recorre con el pulgar el contorno del rostro. Solía hacer eso cuando estaban juntos, delineaba su rostro con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndola estremecerse y sonreír, instándole con un gesto a que continuara. Ahora ella apenas se mueve, pero su silencio le deja continuar y él se inclina hasta tocar sus labios. Es un beso lento, en que las lenguas apenas se tocan y los labios se oprimen con fuerza, aferrándose a recuerdos que hoy están más latentes que nunca.

Pero todo se desvanece cuando él coloca una mano en su cintura, siente a Tyra tensarse y en cuestión de segundos ella está en pie, buscando a tientas el libro sobre el sofá mientras niega enérgica con la cabeza.   
  
—No, Tim… esto queda aquí…  
  
—Tyra…  
  
—Hablo en serio, Riggins. Esto nunca pasó, tienes que irte, Mindy me dijo que encontró algo para ti, cuando llegue hablarán y te irás de de aquí…— ella se va murmurando cosas, dando un portazo que resuena en sus oídos.   
  
Tim permanece sentado, casi conteniendo la respiración y de pronto se siente pequeño en medio de ese sofá, un intruso en esta casa. Humedece sus labios, el sabor de Tyra le raspa la garganta, provocándole ardor en la punta del estómago. Sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás, que las horas siguen corriendo pero no deja de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si en vez de perseguir fantasías se hubiera aferrado a la realidad.

Nunca dejará de preguntárselo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos porque FNL sigue siendo la serie de mi vida y Tim/Tyra son mi endgame favorito. Texas Forever.


End file.
